Harley's Joker
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Dr. Jack Napier is a skilled criminal Psychologist who is used to working with hard-core criminals. But will he be able to withstand the charms of the seductive patient Harley Quinn? (B-Man adventures)-Lemon later on Harley QuinnxJoker
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Jack Napier walked down the hallway of Arkham Asylum. He was to meet the boss Joan Leland for a basic walkthrough of his new work area. He couldn't help but be rather excited about his chance to work at such a renowned place.

Suddenly he came across a woman with dark hair in a straight bob. Her eyes were brown and intense. She was wearing a white lab coat that reached her waist, A blue shirt, a grey pleated mini skirt and black stiletto's.

"Dr Joan Leland?" He said in a curious yet hopeful voice. He hadn't been told what she looked like only that she would be waiting for him in the dangerous patient cell wing.

The woman smiled "You must be Dr. Jack Napier it's nice to meet you" the woman said reaching out to shake his hand politely.

Jack was relieved that he had found the right person. He was even more pleased that she was a polite woman as he had expected a cold stern dictator "The same here Dr. Leland I am familiar with your work. You are quite the renowned Psychologist".

Dr. Leland smiled "Thank you that's very kind of you to say". She then released her hand from his and held her arm out towards the cell door leading towards the wards "Shall we?" she said smiling.

"After you" Jack Napier said politely. He had been raised to be polite to women and treat each person as you would wish to be treated. His father had been a very cruel and abusive man but his mother was a gentle loving but stern guardian.

"I will warn you some of these patients are very dangerous but I'm sure after some training you will be ready for them" Dr. Leland said encouragingly.

"I'm grateful for your encouragement Dr. Leland and I will strive to make you proud" he said in a professional yet pleased tone.

Suddenly he heard a playful hum coming from one of the cells and went to investigate further. When he reached the cell his eyes widened as he saw the patient behind the glass cell door.

A young woman in her early 30's was hung upside down from her bed. She had a plushie clown doll in her hands and was chewing gum. Upon her cell walls were posters of Harlequins, red posters with black diamonds and Hyena's. Upon the window ledge was a picture of two Hyena's wearing red collars.

Her appearance was somewhat different from that of a usual patient he would have expected. She had baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair tied into 2 bunches either side of her head. Her figure was rather slender and well built proving she worked out rather often; in a natural thought she was very pretty and a natural beauty.

Dr. Leland walked up behind him and frowned "That's Harley Quinn one of our ex-doctors she was very skilled and renowned but for some unknown reason one day she snapped and turned into a merciless killer" she explained.

"I see..." Dr. Napier said still staring at the woman before him.

Harley saw him staring and back flipped from her bed landing carefully on her feet and smiled at Dr. Napier. She walked up to the glass beaming at the pair "Hi Dr. Leland you look well I see you got a newbie with ya" she said playfully.

Dr. Leland became firm "She's friendly enough but be careful she is VERY un predictable and cunning. She killed several people before seducing, murdering and torturing them" she warned.

"I understand Dr. Leland shall we be off?" Jack said to which Dr. Leland walked ahead and he began to follow.

Before he left Harley winked at him playfully "See you around cutie" she teased waving at him flirtatiously.

Jack smiled and sheepishly waved back. He was aware she was dangerous but there was no harm in waving goodbye to her was there?

**_that evening_**

Dr Napier opened the door to his office placing his briefcase on the floor. As he straightened up he saw a black rose upon his desk in a white vase. It had a small tag attached to the stem which intrigued him. He walked towards his desk and read the note carefully then smirked.

_Come and see me the next time you wanna play_

_See you around cutie_

_Harley_

_xxx_

Dr. Napier picked up the rose carefully and sniffed it's sweet perfume. He was somewhat touched by her sentiment but knew she was most likely playing with him too. He chuckled to himself "Looks like Miss Quinn has a lot in store for me".


	2. C2: A doll in a cage

"Care to explain this little token?" Dr. Napier said firmly folding his arms and holding out the tag in his hand.

Harley smiled mischievously at him "I see you got my little love note" she teased.

Dr. Napier sighed crossly "Miss Quinn answer the question" He said firmly.

Harley sat up tucking her knee's under her chin flashing a wide grin. Her blue eyes twinkled like jewels "Let's just say I had a little chat with one of the security guards and he let me out" she giggled.

Dr. Napier was impressed she really was good at seducing men but he wasn't going to let her do the same "I'll have to have a word with Dr. Leland about it" he said firmly.

Suddenly Harley leapt to the end of her bed making him step back "Y'know Jay I've heard a lot about you".

Dr. Napier became nervous but stood his ground "Like what may I ask?" he said firmly.

Harley cupped her hand under chin thoughtfully in a fist "Jack Napier...An only child with an abusive childhood and a single mother, A PHD in Psychology and Neurological disorders like myself, You worked with the mafia for a short time..." she said deviously.

Dr. Napier swallowed nervously "How do you know about that?" He demanded. It wasn't a good thing to be spread around but at the time he was young and stupid just trying to make more money for his family.

Harley grinned "Let's just say Eddy is good at hacking into profile's and besides I have a thing for bad boys" she said winking at him.

Dr. Napier peered at Edward Nygma a.k.a The Riddler's cell. The brunette man saw him watching him then grinned waved at Dr. Napier.

"Besides all that lame shit you're a real cutie" she said pressing her hands against the glass.

Dr. Napier blushed shyly. He was 45 yrs. old but due to his good health and diet he was a rather good looking man. As for muscles he was pretty toned, His hair was black and sleek with a slight backcomb and his eyes were black.

Harley saw his blush "Tell you what handsome if you become my shrink I'll tell ya my secrets but you gotta keep our little friendship a secret" She said placing her finger to her lips and winking.

Usually Dr. Napier would have disagreed but he couldn't throw away the chance to learn Harley's secrets. He sighed heavily "Very well it's a deal but I will have to talk to Dr. Leland about having sessions with you" he said firmly.

Harley smiled "Sure thing hot stuff see ya around" she said waving as he began to walk away.

In the neighbouring cell across from Harley was the infamous criminal Poison Ivy. She was once a Botanist with promising talent but due to a traumatic event in her past she turned to a criminal career now loathing men all together.

"So Harls you got a thing for the new Psychologist?" She said firmly.

Harley smiled "Oh come on red just coz you hate men doesn't mean I have to. Besides I'm just gonna seduce him so I can escape" she said deviously.

Ivy smiled "Smart...but how you gonna pull it off?" she asked curiously.

Harley looked in Ivy's cell "You got any more of those aphrodisiacs and pheromones?" she said curiously.

Ivy blinked "Sure why?".

Harley's eyes became dark and wicked "Let's just say I'm gonna have to use the big guns on old Doctor Jay" she said and burst into laughter.

**_In office_**

Dr. Napier was sitting at his desk going over Harley's profile and documents. He was surprised that such a renowned and beautiful woman threw away her career for a criminal lifestyle. It was rather pitiable in his eyes what could have pushed such a sweet, innocent and obviously smart girl into such a psychotic killer.

Suddenly Dr. Leland entered his office "One of the guards told me you wanted to see me" she said in a firm but polite tone.

"Ah yes take a seat" Dr. Napier said holding out his hand to the seat in front of his desk.

Dr. Leland walked towards him and sat in the empty chair. She looked concerned when she saw Harley's document figuring it out immediately "Now Jack I know what you're thinking..." she said firmly.

"Look she seems to trust me and I believe I may be able to use that to learn her secrets" Dr. Napier explained.

Dr. Leland sighed "It's not that I don't trust or believe you but Harley is rumoured for her tricks she may even kill you" she warned.

"I can handle myself being a doctor myself I can use that connection to get inside her head" Dr. Napier said. He did feel guilty about having to use her past to get her to open up but he couldn't think of anything else.

Dr. Leland sighed "Very well I'll set up a session before lunch" she said getting to her feet and was about to leave "Just be on your guard she's tricky" she said heading for the door.

"I'll take it to mind" Dr. Napier said waving her out and then peered at his desk. It was going to be a tough journey but he had to prove he was capable.


	3. C3: Secrets only for you

**Dear readers I want to thank you for your support and reviews**

**I would also like to thank Crazy Clown Girl for her help with these stories since she inspired me to write about Joker and Harley.**

**Please read her stories and review as she is very talented but gets very few readers. **

* * *

Dr. Napier made his way to the session room quickly. Thanks to traffic he was a couple of minutes late. He felt rather annoyed about this as he had wanted to make a good first impression to his patient.

Eventually he reached the session room and saw 2 guards standing outside the door. They were both males but they were in their mid-thirties and looked somewhat annoyed.

"Good morning I apologize for my lateness" Dr. Napier said nervously.

"That's ok doc your only 5 minutes late but I'm sure Blondie won't mind" The guard chuckled.

Dr. Napier frowned he did not appreciate patients being called names. It was demeaning, cruel and hurtful. He cleared his throat "I shall press the button should I need assistance you may LEAVE now" he said firmly.

The guards looked baffled but left. As they did he heard one mutter "What's his deal".

Dr. Napier opened the door and saw Harley laying on the couch chewing some gum. She looked bored and somewhat annoyed.

"Good Morning Miss Quinn" Dr. Napier said politely walking towards his seat.

Harley smiled "Where you been Doc? It was really lonely without ya around" She said sweetly.

Jack blushed but tried to remain professional "Yes I apologize for my lateness but traffic was problematic" he said apologetically.

"Ah yes that fuel wasting time consuming pain the ass that plagues humanity every day" Harley said smiling.

Dr. Napier sat at his chair beside her and took out his pen and notepad. He may have been interested in her mainly for medical reasons but part of him couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

Harley saw him staring at her and smiled "Falling for me doc?" she teased.

Jack blushed "No of course not!" He said frustratedly.

Harley pretended to be upset "You don't like me?" she said sadly.

Dr. Napier coughed discretely "You're a very sweet girl but I am your doctor and you are my patient and I wish for this to stay professional capiche?!" he said firmly.

Harley smiled "Sure thing".

Dr. Napier opened his notepad "Let's begin shall we?" he said in a polite but kind tone.

"Fire away doc" Harley said blowing another bubble with her gum.

Dr. Napier frowned "Miss Quinn if you could get rid of your gum as food is not allowed" he said sternly.

Harley sighed crossly and threw it away. This doctor was fun but also very strict which annoyed her.

"Ok first question what was your childhood like?" he asked curiously.

Harley went quiet she didn't like to speak about her childhood as it pained her greatly. But if she could use it seduce him through sympathy she was willing to speak "I grew up with the usual you know loving mother and father or at least I thought they were" Harley said bitterly.

Dr. Napier was intrigued "Explain?" he said curiously.

"My mother was a sweet loving lady but she was always worrying about my asshole of a father" Harley said angrily.

Dr. Napier scribbled down NEGLECTFUL FATHER. It seemed she only saw men as tools as she had a bad relationship with her own father. "Care to explain in further detail?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well he took joy in hurting others by swindling them and taking their money that's the thing doc men are all jerks!" she said angrily.

Dr. Napier seemed somewhat hurt by her statement "Even me?" he said firmly.

"Your...an exception" she said honestly. "You're a nice guy someone who aint been tainted by this worlds toxins" she said smiling.

Dr. Napier smiled "So what happened growing up?" he asked scribbling away.

Harley twiddled her fingers "Eventually I couldn't take no more of the old man and had him arrested. My mum never forgave me and said I had betrayed the family and I did it for her in the first place" Harley said crossly.

"Uh-huh" Dr. Napier said scribbling down more notes. After finishing his sentence he turned to Harley again "So what did you do Miss Quinn?" he said in a serious tone.

Harley sighed heavily "I did what anyone would have done I ran away. If my own mother aint gonna appreciate me then what was the point in staying. I went to the big city and got a career as a doctor to try and understand my father's motives" she explained.

Dr. Napier smiled "Yes and according to your records you were very successful and helped quite a few people so what went wrong?" he asked cautiously.

Harley frowned "I was on my way home after celebrating becoming a doctor with a medical degree one night. I had helped my first patient be cured and I was loving it I felt really special" she said bitterly.

Dr. Napier was confused she sounded awfully mad for a girl who had obviously been happy with her lifestyle choice. She had obviously been happy at her job and been able to help people so what had gone so horribly wrong?

"So why did you become so unhappy you sound like you were enjoying being a doctor" Dr. Napier asked.

Harley smiled sadly "I _was_ happy. So happy I could grown wings and flew above the clouds if I wished but..." she said drifting off.

"But what?" Dr. Napier asked finishing his notes.

Harley's eyes became cold and hate filled; a large frown appeared on her face. Angry tears filled her eyes "But rumours spread...hateful awful rumours" she said angrily.

"like what?" Dr Napier said curiously. What could have been said to hurt her in such a manner that she would hate people so much.

Harley smiled wickedly "That I slept with my college professor in order to get my degree".

Dr. Napier felt a sharp pain in his chest but he didn't know why. She was just explaining her past yet he felt so sad and betrayed.

Harley was surprised by his silence "You ok doc?" she asked curiously.

Dr. Napier snapped out of his trance "Yes fine! Sorry forgive me I must have spaced out" he said apologetically.

Harley smiled she could tell part of him was falling for her. This way she could use him in her plan yet a part of her felt genuinely interested in him. He was sweet and kind and very sincere unlike most of the men she knew who worked at Arkham. They called her names and called her a slut or a seductive bitch.

"So what did you afterwards?" Dr. Napier asked cautiously. There were many options she could have gone for sued the people spreading rumours, told the truth, quit and gone somewhere else so why did she become a criminal?

Harley smirked "I left this shithole and decided that I was never gonna take crap from anyone ever again. I was gonna become someone people feared not poked fun at and so I changed my look and persona to someone that would be taken seriously" she said her eyes twinkling wickedly.

Dr. Napier swallowed he didn't like the look in her eye but she seemed so much more beautiful when she was dangerous. He took a deep breath "So that's when you became Harley Quinn right?".

Harley smiled "Sure did Puddin. I became the most feared, respected and dangerous villainess in the underworld" she said giggling wickedly.

Dr. Napier was shocked my her nickname used for him. She was indeed mischievous and cunning yet she was also beautiful and understanding. The timer went off ending the session but he remained silent.

Suddenly 2 guards came in and grabbed Harley "Ok Blondie back to the cells" they said firmly.

Harley peered at it smiling playfully "See ya Mistah-J" she said waving goodbye.

Dr. Napier sat there stunned but to be polite he waved goodbye. "This girl...She is more than she appears" he thought to himself.

**_That evening_**

Dr. Napier sat his desk with a cup of coffee and a cigarette in one hand. He didn't usually smoke but seeing as it had been a long and stressful day he needed one. His mind was filled with the words Harley had spoken.

Suddenly his office door opened and Dr. Leland entered "Good evening Dr. Napier..." she noticed his complex yet stressed expression "Forgive me I didn't mean to disturb" she apologized.

"No it's fine I was just thinking about my interview with Miss Quinn" he said smiling.

Dr. Leland sat on the chair in front of his desk "You seem troubled may I ask why?" she said worriedly.

"It's about Harleen's past" he said firmly.

Dr. Leland became firm "What did she tell you?" she asked sternly.

Dr. Napier swallowed "She said...Her father her father was a mobster or something and tormented other people".

Dr. Leland sighed heavily "Yes...Mr. Quinzelle was a very ruthless man who enjoyed tormenting others and sadly he abused his wife but she still loved him. Even when Harleen tried to help her mother she was too far gone to realize the good she had done by locking him away" she explained.

Jack felt sympathy to Harley. She hated men because her father had been so wicked and cruel that she believed that all men were like this. She had never had a supportive role model in her life that she learned to depend on herself.

"What about her job here? She said rumours spread about her career here" Dr. Napier asked curiously.

Dr. Leland looked surprised "Her career? Well she was successful and smart a lot of people admired her" she said honestly.

Dr. Napier hesitated then said "She said people spread rumours about her" he said firmly.

Dr. Leland sighed and rubbed the arch between her eyes. She then looked at Dr. Napier "Yes that was an issue for a short period. Many jealous employee's here spread rumours about Harley sleeping with her professor to get her degree in criminal psychology and neurology" she said looking angry.

"Was it true?" he asked firmly.

Dr. Leland shook her head "No...She never slept with anyone she was skilled and very career driven. The problem was there were jealous workers here who were not as successful as she was who spread rumours" she explained.

"I see but surely she looked past them" Dr Napier asked hopefully.

Dr. Leland smiled sadly "I'd have hoped so too but it seemed that despite her cheery exterior she was suffering from the torment".

Dr. Napier sighed heavily "And let me guess...she mentally snapped and became Harley Quinn right?" he said firmly.

Dr. Leland nodded "Yes we never saw Dr. Quinzelle again the only one we speak to now is The Harlequin of Hell or as she calls herself Harley Quinn".

Dr. Napier was stunned that by only a few cruel words and a tormented past a young woman could become a monster who killed and tormented others.

"We have tried countless times to try and connect with her and try and bring back her sanity but she has never recuperated" Dr. Leland explained.

"Then why did you allow me to become her doctor?" Dr. Napier insisted.

Dr. Leland smiled "For some unknown reason Harley see's a kindred spirit in you. She opens up to you more than she ever did with any doctor here. She seems to be getting better slightly but I will warn you now do not fall for her tricks" she said cautiously.

Dr. Napier nodded "I understand Dr. Leland and I will do all I can to help her" she said putting out his cigarette.

Dr. Leland got up and headed for the door "I'll leave you to your thoughts but please remember what I said" she said before closing the door behind her.

Dr. Napier leaned back in his chair. The image of Harley's smiling face was trapped in his mind and he couldn't let go. He closed his eyes gently "Harley".

**_In cells_**

Harley was laid on her bed tossing a foam ball about. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack Napier somehow he had been different than her usual doctors.

"He was...different. He cared about my feelings and thoughts the look he gave me when I told him about my past...he didn't laugh or sound bored like my previous doctors. He really showed sadness and sincerity" she thought to herself.

Ivy saw Harley's despondent yet thoughtful look "You ok Harls?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah red I'm fine...just fine" she said quietly.

**_in office_**

"Could it be? Have I..?" Dr. Napier said to himself thoughtfully.

**_In cells_**

Harley was in deep thought her eyes gentle and sincere "I didn't think it possible but I think I've...".

**_Both (simultaneously)_**

"Fallen in love".


	4. C4: falling for you

Jack Napier sat in the break room with cigarette in his left hand. He was thinking about Harley and was deeply worried for her safety.

A few days ago Harley had escaped from Arkham by seducing one of her guards and then stealing the key. She had escaped and a few workers had lost their lives after being shot by the ruthless vigilante.

Napier was worried about Harley. Not only because she was his patient but because she was his first love. Somehow they had connected and developed feelings for each other but kept it a secret from others.

Suddenly a bunch of doctors and nurses fled past the doorway to the break room. He was confused by their hurry perhaps another fight had broke out or another patient was acting up again.

"Jack it's Harley! She's been caught by Batman!" A doctor called to him as she stopped at the doorway briefly.

Jack's eyes widened in shock and his expression became anxious. He was pleased Harley had been found so she would be safe here but Batman was her arch enemy and the two had been in combat before ending up with Harley's demise.

He bolted to his feet and headed in the direction of the other workers. He was eager to see his lovely Harlequin again but feared her situation.

As he reached the hall he pushed past the others to see his precious patient. A few grumbled and said rude remarks but he ignored them he had to see her again. Eventually he spotted his beloved Harley but his heart broke at the state she was in.

Batman was walking down the halls of Arkham with a cold and stern expression upon his face. People called him the caped crusader and others called him a pain in the ass or the caped vigilante.

Harley was handcuffed and looked like hell. Her mask and make-up had been removed revealing a black eye, swollen cheeks and a split lip. Her suits was ripped and torn with dirty marks. She could barely stand and was staggering as she walked merely being held up by her jester's cowl.

As he reached the doctors Batman dropped Harley allowing her to fall but luckily Jack caught her but fell to his knees.

"HARLEY!" Jack yelled desperately as he cradled her in his arms. His heart was filled with sadness as he saw her pitiful state. Her once wonderful beauty was now stained by the injuries Batman had caused.

Harley opened her eyes slowly and peered up at the young doctor. She smiled weakly "Hey Jackie boy..." she said weakly.

"You'll be ok we'll get a medic" Jack said taking her hand in his own tightly.

"Gee your sweet. I wish other fella's could be like you" she said weakly and smiled at him.

Tears filled his eyes and a few spilled over and splashed onto her cheeks. This shocked Harley; no man had EVER cried for her before. She found this touching and yet confused her.

"Are those for me?" She whispered sadly wiping his eyes with one hand.

Before he could answer 2 guards dragged her away across the stone floor causing scrapes and Jack could only watch with horror and desperation.

"Good job Batman we owe you one" Dr. Leland said gratefully.

"It's my pleasure Dr. Leland. May I ask who this gentleman is?" Batman asked politely as he eyed the young brunette male.

"This is Dr. Jack Napier; he recently joined us from Gotham University" Dr. Leland explained.

Dr. Napier got to his feet slowly and glared at the dark knight. This so called hero had beaten HIS patient till she was black and blue and didn't care for her well being.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Napier I look forward to speaking with you in the future" Batman said politely and held out his hand.

Dr. Napier raised his hand and punched Batman in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards.

"DR. NAPIER!" Dr. Leland yelled angrily and rushed to Batman's aid.

"You call yourself a hero?! What kind of man beats the shit out of a young girl whom he is supposed to merely prevent from harming others!" Jack hissed angrily and fled the scene.

"I'm terribly sorry Batman I have no idea what has come over him" Dr. Leland apologized.

"It's quite alright Dr. Leland I just think he has concern for her wellbeing" Batman explained and then left. He was puzzled by Napier's reaction though and he would find out more later.

**_meanwhile_**

Harley was laid in her bed weakly. She had a bandage around her temple, a gauze upon her left cheek, bandages around her chest (Batman broke 4 ribs), a broken arm and a twisted ankle. The rest of her was covered in ugly purple bruises and angry red scrapes that burned.

Jack watched her from the other side of the glass. His heart ached with love and sadness towards her. He had to save her from this place but how? He was an average citizen with absolutely no power.

Then he remembered the chemical plant outside town. Perhaps he could gain some weapons from their and save his poor Harley. Then they could be together and nobody would get in their way.

Harley shifted upon her bed and moaned as pain shot through her body. Batman had done a number on her and it filled him with a rage he couldn't explain.

"I'll save you Harley...I promise" Jack whispered before fleeing the scene.


	5. C6: Dreams of you

Jack was sat in his car. It was at least a 2 day drive to the nuclear power plant and in order to reach it he needed rest. A couple of hours of sleep would do him good and if he was well rested his strength would be better.

"Hang on Harley...I'll save you" Jack whispered quietly and fell into a deep slumber. As he drifted off into sleep his mind was filled with his love.

**_In dream_**

_Jack is wandering through a dark misty void. He can barely see a thing and is afraid of where he is. Despite being afraid he continued onwards eager to get free of this spooky place._

_"Jack...Jack" Harley's voice called softly._

_"HARLEY!" Jack yelled desperately. He had to see her and know if she was ok. _

_Batman had beaten her so badly that he feared for her health. He would get revenge on that caped snob if it was the last thing he did._

_Eventually he saw her and his heart raced like a jackhammer. He was so filled with love and joy his chest ached._

_She was wearing her Harlequin suit and jester cowl. Her domino mask and make-up made her look dangerous but sexy. She turned to face him her big blue eyes filled with glee and a large smile on her face._

_"You're ok! Thank god!" Jack cried happily and leapt into her arms._

_"Course I am Jackie boy! I'm Harley Quinn aint nobody gonna get rid of me" She cooed gently in a somewhat teasing tone._

_Jack gripped her tightly rage, joy and fear filling his body all at once. He was relieved to know she was ok but enraged at the pain she had been forced to endure._

_"If only I could get revenge on Batman for what he did to you" Jack snarled bitterly his brown eyes filled with hate._

_"There is Puddin...one way" Harley said sweetly stroking his brown locks._

_"How?" Jack asked curiously._

_Harley smiled wickedly and leaned towards him "Become the REAL you" she whispered._

_Jack's eyes widened in shock "The REAL me" he repeated nervously._

_Harley helped to his feet and turned him around to face a mirror. _

_Jack walked towards and gasped in shock and disbelief at what he saw._

_In the reflection he saw a tall pale skinned man. His skin was practically bleached white! His hair was black with green highlights and styled into a slick backcomb with 2 horns. His eyes were black with white pupils and he wore a purple suit with a green shirt._

_"Say hello to the real you...Jay" Harley whispered wickedly._

**_Now_**

Jack sat up with a start. Sweat was running down his temple, neck and back but he didn't care. What had that dream MEANT and why did that figure look so demonic?

Surely his decision would end wisely and he would be able to help her. He wasn't a fool but a well educated man with a deep knowledge on science.

Jack sorted his crooked tie and cleared his throat "I've slept enough" he groaned wearily. He would have usually slept soundly but the dream had scared him deeply.

Quietly he started the car and continued his journey to the Nuclear power plant. The dream still haunted him though; that figure had been so ominous and yet so alike to his build and features.

**_Meanwhile at Arkham_**

Harley lay weakly in her bed. Her body still ached and though she wanted to cry from the pain she held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You ok Harls?" Ivy asked gently with a hint of concern.

"I'm ok red just kinda sore" Harley said gratefully.

Ivy frowned "That abusive Bat-freak beat you senseless Harls! He enjoys seeing you in pain and doesn't care about you! He's a hero whose supposed to show mercy and here you are barely able to move!" She snapped her voice cracking and tears spilling over.

Harley smiled gently. Her split lip had healed, her bruises gone and her scrapes healed over with scabs. Her broken bones were taking longer though but she was patient.

Suddenly Dr. Leland came down the hall and stopped outside Harley's cell "Feeling any better Miss Quinn?" she said firmly but in a polite tone.

"Kinda...My owies are gone but my bones still hurt" Harley said sweetly but sounded in pain.

"How could you ALLOW this Leland!?" Ivy raged "I am AWARE you care about Harley so WHY did you let him do this?" Ivy snarled tears spilling over.

Leland sighed heavily "As glad as I am that he returned Harley for psyche evaluation I AM angry at the state he's left her in. He's suspended from visits for at least 3 months until he learns his errors" she said firmly.

Ivy smiled "I'm glad you did. At least I won't get mad every few minutes now" she said gratefully.

Dr. Leland smiled then turned to Harley "I'll get some morphine but try and get some sleep it'll help you heal faster" she said and then left.

"Thanks doc" Harley called after her. She did CARE about Joan since they had once been colleagues but her criminal status put them on a rocky relationship.

"Get some sleep Harley I'll be back in a while" Dr. Leland said firmly.

Harley sighed heavily. She missed Napier badly but he had disappeared since her run in with batman. The look on his face that day had hurt her deeply and she wanted so bad to re-do that moment but it was hopeless.

"Missing Napier?" Ivy said sympathetically. Ivy usually hated ALL men but Napier seemed sweet and good hearted. She trusted him to make Harley feel loved and special she just hoped The Dark Knight hadn't wrecked her chance.

"Yep...it seems lonely without him red" Harley mumbled sadly.

Ivy sighed heavily. She wanted to help but being a man-hater she could only be so helpful to her. She turned away and began tending to her babes and cooing lovingly to them.


	6. C7: All for you

Harley was laying weakly in her hospital bed. She still ached like a mother but the morphine took away the more distressing pain. Once she was better she would kick Batman's ass for what he had done.

Ivy was drinking a cup of herbal tea and reading nature magazines. She was enjoying the peacefulness of Harley not bugging her but was concerned about her injuries.

"I miss Napier" Harley thought to herself quietly. It wasn't the same without the visits from her good looking doctor.

**_Meanwhile outside town_**

Napier crept into the old Nuclear plant quietly. He knew he wasn't allowed there but he had to do this for her sake.

"If I do this I can be with Harley then I'm willing to risk it" Napier thought to himself.

He knew Batman would go looking for him and try and talk him out of him but he refused to be screwed around by a tight ass vigilante in a cape. He acted noble and protective but had no issue with hurting others.

Eventually he came across a hallway which led to the main chemical vat room. There was no doubt in his mind of what he wanted to do. Harley loved him but as a doctor there was no way in hell they could have a relationship.

As he reached the end of the metal walkway which was chained off he peered into the chemical fluid and gazed at his own reflection. He was handsome with dark brown hair and eyes; his toned figure. "The way I am now would be no use to her. I need to become a better man" Jack said to himself quietly.

Suddenly his reflection changed to a devilish rogue but he liked what he saw. His skin was luminous white with a eerie bluish tint, His hair was a dark greenish black and styled into a backcomb with 2 horns, His eyes were pure black with white pupils. He wouldn't deny it looked scary but he admired his more confident form.

He was about to jump in when a loud voice yelled "STOP!" to which he turned and an infuriated expression came upon his face.

Batman and Robin came rushing towards him with a concerned but stern expression. It was obvious what their plan was but he was not going to give up. He didn't care if he was never normal again but what he wanted was Harley.

"Don't do this Napier! You have a successful career and a life ahead of you; Harley isn't worth risking that" Batman said firmly.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Napier raged bitterly. How could Batman be such a bastard about true love I mean he was smitten with a cat burglar.

"Listen to him! Harley is just using you she doesn't REALLY care about you" Robin explained anxiously.

Pain filled Napier's chest. How would these two masked vigilante's know what love was? They spent all their time beating up people in the name of justice to simply treat them like monsters during recovery.

"YOU LIARS!" Napier screamed angrily and lunged at Batman with a fist.

Batman was able to dodge his blow but he kept coming angrier each time. His eyes were filled with hate and disappointment.

"She DOES love me!" Jack yelled angrily tears welling up.

They continued to brawl for at least an hour. It was heavy and rage filled but they tried their best to calm the angry doctor down.

Batman had a swollen cheek, bruises and slashes in his costume. He was growing weary of Napier's antics but he wasn't about to give up on helping him.

Robin was growing tired of the brawl. He was bruised and fed up with Napier's denial of being used by a criminal. He understood that he would be upset but why attack batman?

Suddenly Batman grabbed Napier's wrist "Stop this Napier she isn't worth it!" he snapped viciously.

"Says YOU! For fucks sake you're in love with a cat burglar you fool!" Napier yelled angrily.

Batman felt a sharp pain in his chest. He deeply loved the billionaire cat lover Selina Kyle but what kept them apart was the law. She was a notorious cat burglar who stole precious jewels. Her beauty was unlike any woman he had ever met and her mysterious personality drew him in closer.

"Don't bring Selina into this!" Batman yelled angrily and threw Napier backwards.

Napier lost his stepping and fell backwards over the railing. He felt fear and yet happiness filling his body. He was getting what he wanted all along; to be a man Harley would love. There was a loud splash and Napier fell into the chemicals. He didn't struggle or attempt to get out he just let himself be swallowed up by the green fluid.

Realizing what he had done Batman rushed up to the edge of the platform. Napier's coat floated above the surface and began to be melted by the chemicals. A sense of guilt and anger filled his body like nothing he had felt before.

"Let's go Batman you can explain to the police what happened" Robin said firmly but in a kind tone. Batman sighed heavily bowing his head and fled with his caped companion of justice.

**_Later_**

"I see how terrible. I'm grateful for your attempt to save him but there was nothing you could have done" Commissioner Gordon said apologetically.

"It seems Quinn managed to get what she always wanted...a new toy" Batman said sorrowfully.

They had learned about Napier's past and his current situation. Looking past his day in the mafia he had been very involved in his family life. He was friends with Renee Montoya, was helping cure patients at Arkham and had an admirer at work named Rachel Gray.

They left the dark shadowy factory but each one was filled with a deep guilt and sadness of the death of a good man. One who had worked hard for a living and been snared in the charms of criminal mastermind Harley Quinn.


	7. C7: Coming for you

**Sorry for the late Update**

**I have been MEGA stressed recently and have had LOADS on my plate**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please review**

* * *

The moonlight glowed brightly upon the nuclear power plant. There was a gentle wind blowing through the tree's and owls hooted loudly.

Inside the power plant the vats of chemicals had been shut off but glowed eerily in the darkness. Suddenly a pale white hand burst out of the water and grabbed the edge of the vat. Napier pulled himself out of the vat with every ounce of his strength. He somehow felt stronger than before and his head felt strange.

"What the hell happened? How can I be alive I should have died?!" Napier thought to himself quietly. He caught sight of a shard of glass a few feet away from him to which he picked it up gingerly.

When he caught sight of his reflection he just about dropped the glass. No longer did he have luxurious brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was no longer normal coloured like other peoples.

His skin was pale white and had an eerie blue glow. His hair had changed from an auburn brown colour to dark greenish black. His once amazing brown eyes were now pitch black and had pure white pupils.

"What the hell?!" Napier thought to himself. What had caused this transformation to him and what would people say about it?

**_Flashback_**

_"She's just USING you Napier!" Batman yelled loudly._

_"You LIE!" Napier yelled angrily throwing punches at him._

_"It's TRUE!" Batman raged angrily._

_"Says the caped crusader who BEATS his enemies like a piece of meat and sleeps with a female criminal!" Napier snapped._

_Batman frowned. He may have been a servant of justice but bringing Selina into the mix was a BAD move._

_"She's broken more laws than ANYONE and you still protect her!" Napier raged bitterly._

_"SHUT UP!" Batman yelled angrily and punched Napier in the jaw._

_Napier stumbled backwards clutching his face and lost his footing and fell into the vat of chemicals._

**_Now_**

Napier smirked to himself "So it was Batman...He pushed me into the vat".

Suddenly he realized that Batman had accidentally granted his wish. He was able to LEAVE his career and be with Harley as the man she deserved.

A demonic smile spread across Joker's face and slowly he began laughing maniacally. His voice grew louder and louder eventually developing into hysteria and wildness.

**_At Arkham_**

Harley was in a worse state than before. After learning of Napier's demise at the hands of Batman she had gone into a rampage. The doctors had managed to calm her with a sedative but her rage had not been calmed in the least.

She was wearing a straightjacket to prevent her from attacking others around her. Her pale face was stained by mascara and tears. Her hair was tied into 2 messy bunches that drooped either side of her head. Her prison wear had been sent to be mended and cleaned so she was wearing a blue hospital wrap tunic and a pair of blue knee length pants.

"Harls you doing ok?" Ivy asked curiously. She had been worried about ever since that incident earlier. She had rushed to her side IMMEDIATELY after she was sedated.

"How COULD they..." Harley muttered quietly fresh tears spilling over.

Ivy felt a sharp pain in her chest. She may have hated ALL men but she had developed a slight fondness for Napier as he had been a sweet guy with good intentions.

"It's not FAIR! I was HAPPY and they TOOK him from me" Harley sobbed angrily.

Ivy could understand her rage but if she made any more of a fuss she would be sedated again which would only make her angrier. She took a deep breath in "Harls I understand your anger but PLEASE if you don't settle down you'll attract the guards" Ivy warned.

"I don't CARE!" Harley snapped bitterly. They had already killed her beloved so why did this matter in ANY way.

Eventually Harley's sobs and shrieks DID attract the attention of the guards who went to get Dr. Leland and 2 other staff members.

2 guards stood in front of the doors to prevent any interruptions. They had stern, grumpy and emotionless looks upon their faces.

"Keep her still now" Dr. Leland said firmly.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" Harley shrieked angrily.

Dr. Leland injected Harley with a sedative her face pained as she did so. She was aware of what a sweet girl Harley was capable of being but her manic behaviour was an issue.

Eventually Harley's shrieks began to die down. About 30 minutes later she was unconscious with tearstains spilling down her cheeks.

"HARLEY!" Ivy cried anxiously from her cell.

The 2 guards left to return to their duties but the two medical staff laid her on her bed and then strapped her to it. They then left alongside Dr. Leland who looked upset and guilty for her actions.

"HARLEY!" Ivy shrieked again but the young blonde did not answer her cries.

Harley was strapped to her bed and was unconscious from the sedative. Her face was still stained by tears but had a peaceful expression upon it.

Ivy slumped to her knees and bowed her head sadly. She had BEGGED Harley to behave but her sadness and rage had overcome her. It hurt her greatly to see her treated so badly but there was not a thing she could do.

"How could he do this...How could he DIE on her" Ivy sobbed angrily. If Napier hadn't shown up then Harley would still be her carefree loveable self.

Ivy sat in her cell and sobbed quietly over the situation that had occurred. She had stated once before she cared for NO human and Harley was a sole exception.


	8. C8: Awakening of the Joker

Napier walked through the streets laughing to himself. For some reason he just couldn't stop; the idea that he no longer had to be the boring shit he once was, the fact he could be with Harley and his freakish appearance made him want to laugh.

His suit was torn and singed stinking of chemicals from the nuclear plant. He didn't care; suits had always seemed boring anyway. All the same colour and always the same; nobody noticed his old clothes anyway.

He eventually reached a shop called "Bob's suits" which was known for selling the finest suits and took any order no matter how crazy. He strolled up to the front door and slammed it open his face manic and dark.

"Who the hell? What's this freak doing here?" The manager said crossly.

The Joker walked up to him in a drunken state and held a gun to the man's head a crazy look in his eyes and a demonic grin threatening to appear.

"Listen buddy I want a suit; the most colourful you can make. I'm bored of the plain shit; I want a suit as wild as my new persona capiche?" Napier hissed sharply.

"Y...Yes sir" Bob said nervously. He never usually gave into threats; but he didn't like the look in this guys eyes so pissing him off was a no-no.

**_In changing room_**

Napier tore of his used and half charred suit without hesitation. He got rid of everything he was wearing and stared at his new appearance curiously.

His skin was pale white as snow and almost luminous. His eyes were black as hell with white pupils. His teeth seemed to gleam like bright lights and his hair was now sleek black with green highlights. His body was still as toned as before as he took good care of himself. Surely now Harley would see him as no ordinary guy.

"You fuckers got my suit yet?" Napier snapped crossly. He hated being ignored; why should he be treated like any ordinary guy.

"Y...yes sir" an assistant said nervously. She was a young blonde and was trembling like a leaf.

Napier smirked and grabbed her arm pulling her inside. A look of fear spread across her face as he loomed over her.

"I need an opinion of how this looks on me. I don't wanna look like an idiot" Napier chided sternly.

"Y...Yes sir" The girl said nervously. Her body was shaking like a leaf and yet she couldn't look away from this guys physique.

He grabbed the tie from the suit and tied her hands together and bound them above her head and fastened them to the bar next to the mirror to which his suit hanged from.

"Don't want you running off now" Napier chuckled a wicked grin on his face.

The girl swallowed nervously. It was her job to give an opinion on whether or not the suit looked good on the customer. But seeing them naked was not part of the resume and it was very awkward for her.

Napier pulled on a lime green shirt and a pair of indigo purple trousers fastening the belt and looking in the mirror.

"Not bad but it needs some more accessories. What do you think cutie?" Napier cooed in a child like tone.

The girl swallowed nervously "Um...well how about a jacket and waistcoat?" she stammered. She was glad he was wearing something but her head was very close to his crotch so she felt very awkward.

"Great idea! Hey boss-man bring out a matching waistcoat and jacket to these pants!" Napier called in a jeering tone. He was having a riot with these people; they did whatever he asked.

Another assistant handed him a waistcoat and jacket then backed away and escaped. It was clear they were all scared shitless of him and wouldn't dare to piss him off.

"Such polite people. I must say this is the best customer service I've received in years" Napier taunted and burst into wild laughter.

The girl swallowed nervously "Why are you doing this? You don't have to act this way to buy a suit!" she said quietly a hint of fear in her voice.

Napier turned to her sharply a large frown on his face causing a shiver of fear to run down her spine. He knelt in front of her and clasped her face between his thumb and index finger "I'm doing this to get back at society. You don't think I'm aware of all the people who've treated me like shit all my life. People like your boss who think that rich guys are snobs or little bitches like your co-workers who fuck their boss for a pay check" He taunted coldly a look of evil in his eyes.

The girl swallowed she couldn't argue with him there. A lot of her co-workers spoke badly of her calling her stupid because she was a blonde. She got harassed by male customers who asked for favours and special attention because it was her job. Her boss had assaulted her many times but she had always escaped and tried to work as normal.

However many of her fellow co-workers fucked the boss and higher supervisors for a promotion. Others would make sure that customers had a memorable visit by blowing them off to make sure they were satisfied. Some would intentionally flash cleavage to seduce customers into shopping at their store.

However she wasn't like that; she often felt self conscious about her large boobs because she got a lot of unwanted attention. Her blonde hair was natural due to her mother being of German descent but people still commented on how she looked like a porn star or a queen bee poser.

"Not all people" she whispered quietly.

Napier raised an eyebrow suspiciously "You mean you're not like that?..." he peeked at her name badge which said ALEX "Alex" he said playfully.

"No I'm not. Just because I'm blonde it doesn't mean I'm a slut. I like to achieve my goals through hard work. I like to show I am capable of being intelligent and still being pretty. I don't fuck the higher ups just to get a pay check and promotion like they do!" Alex snapped angrily to which her other female co-workers blushed and a few even glared/growled.

Napier smirked impressed by her attitude. It seemed she was more than just a pretty face like so many underrated women. He pulled on his jacket and waistcoat casually and slipped on his shoes.

"I like you Alex. Your too smart to be working at this shithole" Napier said bluntly fastening his purple bowtie.

"You think? But what else could I do?" Alex asked curiously. Considering he was an insane nutcase this guy sure knew how to give compliments.

"Well you could be a doctor or a lawyer" Napier suggested fastening his shoes and peering at her from his position.

Alex smiled shyly and bowed her head "That would be wonderful. But I don't have any money to attend a medical college. I get the lowest pay check out of anyone" she confessed sadly.

Napier slipped on his gloves and smiled wickedly "Leave that to me".

He stepped out of his changing area and walked up to bob the manager with a large frown.

"So do you like your purchase sir?" Bob said nervously trying to sound flattering.

"I love it but there's just one problem" Napier said coldly.

"What might that be?" Bob asked curiously in a confused tone. Why was this customer so difficult?

Napier smirked wickedly "I don't like the boss" he said darkly.

"Eh?" Bob said in a confused tone.

Napier reached forward quick as a wink and grabbed the guy's loaded gun. he shot him in the head killing him instantly and causing everyone to shriek in horror.

As the other workers attempted to escape shrieking in horror he shot most of them before they could escape causing a bloodbath and scarred customers and surviving staff to escape wildly.

After his escapade he walked towards the stall his suit minorly splattered with blood. He casually untied Alex from her bindings and dropped his gun.

Alex untied herself and got to her feet slowly. Still trembling she said "Thank you" quietly.

Napier smirked at her and quickly stole a cheeky kiss taking her by surprise "Leave and take advantage of this...or I will hunt you down and kill you if you don't" he warned sharply.

"Yes sir" Alex said nervously and ran for the front door hastily with money from the cashier.

"Know any Joker shops around here?" Napier called sternly.

"There's one 7 blocks from here. You can't miss it it's called the HA-HA hut" Alex called quickly and escaped from the front door.

Napier watched her leave and smirked "I'm coming Harley...Your Joker is almost alive" he sniggered in an amused tone.


End file.
